Imagine
by HTTYDloverdhlb22
Summary: Kateri is an immortal, hoping to become a guardian someday. After years in the shadows Pitch returns, an the man in the moon finally chooses her to take her place with the guardians. But after a second look on her immortal life, will she choose to become a guardian or stay without a side in an ever growing threat of war against Pitch.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
_I opened my eyes, gasping for breath. The night was dark, in exception of the full moon, which seemed to shine brightly on me. I smiled looking up at it, and suddenly, it spoke to me. 'I am the Man in the Moon.' He said. 'And you, are Kateri.' I knew people would have trouble with the name, but I liked it, and the moon seemed to notice that. 'Kateri, meaning Catherine in Mohawk Iroquois' I thought. How I knew it, I didn't get, but I somehow did. I got up and saw a bow made of solid wood and a quiver of arrows. I grabbed the bow nervously, one hand trembling so much it accidentally turned the bottom part of the bow a bit to the left and a part of it expanded, doubling in size until the end hit the ground softly and it stopped growing. Curiously,I turned the expanded bottom part a bit to the right before it clicked into place. The bow's string was stretching, but I noticed both ends hooked together and undid the small hook before the string could snap. The two ends hung freely, dangling to the ground as I held the now staff-like bow a bit higher to look at it closely. I don't know why I did exactly, but while looking over the way the thing was made, I tripped over a loose end of the bowstring and fell forwards, and luckily, not onto the staff. To pick myself up, I lightly slammed the bow against the ground and a portal opened up in front of me. I was so shocked I dropped the staff, but shook off my daze and grabbed it again,once again slamming it onto the ground lightly. The portal closed, and I stood up,dusting myself off, when I noticed something. I was wearing a necklace with a snowflake pendant. It was quite pretty, but I didn't know where I'd gotten it from. I decided to try to see if i could shoot my bow and arrows, so I twisted the staff and I turned it back into a bow. I grabbed the quiver and slung it around my shoulder, but grabbed an arrow from inside it. I put it against the bow string and pulled back the string, took a few seconds to aim, and hit my mark, a nearby tree branch. The arrow sank a few inches into the branch before the branch disintegrated into dust, and the arrow fell to the ground. I picked it up, put it back into the quiver, and started walking. I didn't care where I was going, I just wanted to get somewhere instead of just standing here in the middle of the woods. All of a sudden, something silver glows in the trees, but then it becomes hidden by a blizzard that starts blowing out of no where. There was a tap on my shoulder that made me jump, but I turned around. Before stood a tall boy with silver hair and sapphire blue eyes. I was only about 4 foot 6, so I only went up to his chest,and I had to look up to see his face. Something about it was familiar, like I'd seen it before, but I didn't remember ever meeting him, considering I had just woken up.  
"Who are you?" The boy asked me.  
"My name is Kateri. Who are you?" I answered.  
"Kateri…"he whispered to himself, but I still heard. "I'm Jack. Jack , can you see me?" He seemed confused that I was talking to him.  
"Yes… Why wouldn't I see you?"  
"Most people don't believe in me. Actually, the only person to ever believe in me just died a few days ago…"  
I didn't know what to say at first, but then I though of something. "Oh… I'm sorry about that." He looked me over, and then the blizzard we were standing in stopped instantly.  
"You're that girl…" he said, which confused me. "She didn't die. She became immortal. You're my first believer! You're still alive! I can't believe this!" He grew more an more excited. Then he turned to the moon and shouted at it,"Thank you! Man in the moon, you are the best!"  
"What are you talking about?" I finally asked. His expression dropped and he looked as if he were about to cry. The blizzard suddenly came back.  
"You don't remember, do you?" He asked. I shook my head. He gripped his hair and started pacing around, muttering to himself.  
"I'm sorry if I don't remember, but maybe someday I will." I say, trying to calm him down.  
"No you won't! They never do!"he screamed at me. I jumped back and landed on the ground, and the necklace popped out of the collar of my dress. He looked at it, and his eyes got turned to the moon and screamed louder.  
"It isn't enough I couldn't save her,or that she doesn't remember,but to let her keep the necklace?! Why are you doing this to me!" He looked back at me, tears filling his eyes, then flew off without saying anything else. I ran after him, and even started flying myself, but I couldn't control myself and I fell out of the air, but got up and continued to chase after him until he was out of sight.  
"Jack!" I screamed. "Come back!"_  
That was 257 years ago, and I haven't seen Jack Frost ever since.

**Thank you to Hannah-Little for her review,I appreciate it and I hope thou like the re-write. I would appreciate if more of you would please review. I don't really mind if its good or bad, but I'd prefer good reviews. If you post bad reviews, please no swearing. I hate cursing, and don't wanna put up with it. For those who want to know, Kateri is pronounced Ka-teh-ri. Thanks for reading Imagine!**

-KateriImagine


	2. Author's note

Author's note  
Hey, people of ! I'm sorry I didn't update this week, but I was on a two day trip to Miami,FL, then an Eastern Caribbean cruise on the Norwegian Epic((EPIC!)). Finally, another one day trip to Miami and then a couple of connecting flights back home. One from Miami to Newark, NJ, an another from Newark to Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. Yes, I'm from Canada. Problem? I think not. Anyway, after that, I spent the rest of Sunday in Halifax then took a 3 hour drive to Digby County, N.S. on Monday. I will be accepting prompts for stories, by the way. Just saying. Also, I'm in the process of writing yet another fanfic. It's HTTYD, and talks about what would happen if Hiccup had a younger sister named Kayanna, or Kaya for short. Don't know my official posting date for that yet. Alright. So anyway, please review and whatever.


End file.
